Broken Healing
by WarriorArnelle
Summary: ON HIATUS One girl, hiding her pain. One boy, hoping to help. Can she learn to trust him, and leave her past behind? Is it possible to heal after being this broken? Walls fall, trust reborn, love kindled. R&R, please? GeorgxOFC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hiya, people, ima baaaaaack! *does happy dance* miss me? so, yeah, this was another random plot bunny that attacked me.. this one was MEAN too… *shudders* ok, y'all, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN TOKIO HOTEL, MUCH AS I MAY WISH TO!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN NOELLE SHANAHAN AND HER FAMILY, SO STEAL AND DIE! *evil laughter***

Noelle, Five Years Old

"Shut up! Don't you know when to leave people alone?"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"You're not sorry! Just leave me alone!"

The sounds of fighting echoed through the small, one-story suburban house. A young couple, married for six years, once college sweethearts, screamed at each other, not noticing the small child that watched them from the not-fully-closed doorway.

Noelle watched her parents fight again, head turning this way and that as one person yelled then the other, like she was watching a tennis match. Her mommy was slowly turning purple in the face; her daddy was trying to calm her down. Noelle sighed softly, tears pooling in her eyes. Why was her mommy yelling at her daddy? Why werent' they getting along like they used to?

Noelle: Eight Years Old

"That's all the legal paperwork, Mr. Shanahan, Mrs. Leera." The judge looked up at the former couple, his sadness showing in his eyes. He hated divorces, especially when there was a young child involved, like there was here. He glanced over to the corner, where said child was playing quietly.

She was a beautiful child, with her mother's blonde hair and her father's hazel eyes, but a face that was all her own. She appeared oblivious to what was happening, but he knew from experience that kids always knew, but they rarely understood. The poor child wouldn't understand why her mother left, why she'd always have only one parent around. He sighed, looking back at the now-legally-divorced parents.

"Custody goes to Mr. Shanahan, so if you'd like, you can take your daughter and head home." The dark-haired Mr. Shanahan nodded and rose.

"Noelle?"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"It's time to go home, OK?"

"OK, Daddy!" She jumped up, the stuffed tiger she'd been playing with forgotten as she grabbed her father's outstretched hand and turned to her mother, holding out her other hand. The judge felt tears gather as her mother simply turned and gathered up her things, ignoring her daughter's confused look. Her father gently tugged her away; she started crying as he did.

"Mommy!" Her mother didn't turn. "Mommy, why aren't you coming home with us? Mommy?"

They left the room silently, and the judge forced himself not to show his own pain as little Noelle's anguished cry echoed through the halls.

"Mommy!"

Noelle, Ten Years Old

"Dad?" Noelle brushed her blonde hair over her shoulder as her father tucked her into bed.

"Yeah, honey?"

"Why does Mommy not love me anymore?" She heard her father's quick gasp, and sort of regretted asking. But only sort of.

Her father's arms wrapped around her and she felt tears gather in her eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, your mommy never stopped loving you."

Noelle leaned back and blinked up at her father. "Then why does she never come back? Was it something I did?"

"No, hon. Mommy stopped loving me, that's all. She still cares about you. She doesn't come because she doesn't want to see me."

"But I wanna see my mommy, Daddy." Tears fell from hazel eyes as her composure crumpled. "I wanna see my mommy!" she wailed. Her father just held her, rubbing her back and letting her cry. "I wanna see my mommy!"

After a time, her tears dried as she fell asleep. In her dreams, her mommy was there, and they were all happy and smiling like they used to be. She whispered a single word as her daddy slipped out the door. "… Mommy…"

Noelle, Eighteen Years Old

"Noelle! Noey, come on, we have to go!" I groaned as my dad yelled up the stairs again.

"I'm coming, Dad, keep your boxers on!"

"What was that, kiddo?"

"Nothin'!" I laughed as I heard my dad snicker and run the last few bags out to the car. Yeah, bags and car. See, since my parents divorced when I was eight, my dad couldn't keep a solid job. He'd been bouncing around between this job and that for a while before he finally landed one with this big overseas company. It took him a while, but he finally got to the point where he was too valuable for them to fire, I think. But, anyway, after a few years, he was offered a job in Germany, of all places. And, him being my dad, he jumped at the opportunity.

I sighed. Sure, it was great for him. He'd been there before, knew the basics of the language, and knew how the country worked. Me, on the other hand, spoke English and Spanish fluently, but hadn't even begun to really look into the language. But, he needed this. If he couldn't keep this job, we'd be out again, living in trailer parks and me going to horrible schools where I was one of the few girls and fewer white-skinned people. Ah, well, at least he'd been offered a job in one of the countries I'd always wanted to visit.

Germany… the word sounded so exotic when I thought about it as I made a few last-minute checks to my American room. Germany… I twirled around my now-empty bedroom, looking one last time at the boring white walls and light blue carpet. All my posters were rolled up and on their way, along with most of my belongings. All that was left were my two suitcases, and a few books to keep me entertained while we waited for the rest of our stuff.

Germany… Man, if I admitted it to myself, I was actually excited about this. I didn't really have any friends to leave behind, which was good, I guessed. But it wasn't that, not really… Germany was where my favorite band was from, the band I'd followed and been in love with since I was around thirteen.

You guessed it: Tokio Hotel. I discovered them on YouTube (best website ever if you ask me, excluding Wikipedia), and I was blown away. After I head their first song, entitled "Monsoon", for those of you dumbwits that don't know who they are, I made it my business to discover everything I could about them.

The twins, aka, the guitarist and lead singer, were from a broken family like mine: their parents divorced when they were kids just like me. My personal favorite, too, was from a family like that, and he and his dad had a relationship like I had with my mom. Really, really bad. My favorite's best buddy, though, is from a normal background. Good for him. He doesn't have to go through the pain and loneliness that divorce brings to a kid…

But enough of that. I got over _that_ years ago. Or at least, that's what I tell myself on good days. I've been having good days recently, though, so I'll skip over my sob story and move on, shall I?

I grabbed my small travel bag and raced downstairs, brushing past my dad as he started to yell at me again.

"Finally! What were you doing, making love to the floor?" Yep, that's my dad. He's such a perv sometimes, it's awesome. I love it.

"Yeah, I was _totally_ into it, too, grinding and everything!" And, yes I'm almost as bad. Deal with it. Or else.

My dad laughed as he headed out to our car. "Lovely image there, Noey." Oh, by the way, I hate the nickname "Noey". I only let my dad get away with it because he's my dad. Anyone else, though, gets a shoe up their butt if they call me that. Not kidding.

"You know you love it!"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kid."

"I think I will."

"Great…"

"You suggested it!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So it's your fault!"

"Oh, it is, is it?"

"Yup. And we're going to be late."

"What?"  
"Yup."

"Let's go!" My dad grabbed my elbow and pretty much dragged me out the door, with me laughing like a maniac the whole time.

Nothing like a rushing, spazzing father to make one's day.

The airport was normal; the lines were long, the people annoying, security it's typical pain in the butt. Once we got through, though, we were right on time for the plane, with a little left over to grab coffee. It didn't take too much hassle to get onto the plane, then it was time to sit for hours.

And hours…

… and hours…

But, finally, the stupid flight was over. I hated airplanes. Most people can fall asleep in planes and be fine. Not me. I can't sleep unless I can fully stretch out, and that's just not possible in planes. I stumbled around, stiff and bored out of my mind and half-drunk with exhaustion added to jet lag. Long story short, I was miserable.

After we checked our bags, my dad went to get our rental car. I fell asleep while waiting; I sort of woke up when my dad lifted me into our rental. After that, it's just a muddle for me.

All I remember is random images, like the road flashing by, a brief glimpse of our house, a pretty woman helping my dad move some stuff into our new house, and strange, strong arms carrying me inside and laying me on my bed, which apparently had gotten there before us.

I wondered briefly who it was that had carried me to my bed, but went out like a light before that thought train even made it to the rails.

**AN: so, there ya go, chappy one! And I tried to write in first person, we'll see how long that goes… I may have to switch back to third later on, but I'll warn you before that happens.**

**So, yeah, tell me what you think: should I keep going, stop, start writing in third person? Tell me what you think, be it good or bad, I need to know!11**

**Love y'all!**

**TwinSwords**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok, here's more epicness of win! (or at least, that's what I'm letting myself think…) anyway, I'm gonna keep trying the first person and see where that takes me… ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL, ALTHOUGH I DO OWN A SHIRT NOW *laughs maniacally* SO NOW, NO COPYRIGHT!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN NOELLE SHANAHAN AND HER FAMILY SO STEAL AND DIE!**

Chapter Two

I woke the next afternoon to my dad bouncing on my bed like a little boy and yelling at the top of his lungs. I will never understand where he gets his energy from, ever. "Noey, Noey, wake up!"

"Ungh," I managed. Unlike my crazy father, I never have energy when I first wake up. That comes around after I've been up for about three hours and have had my coffee. I live on coffee, and caffeine in general. My dad, on the other hand… He breathes and he has crazy amounts of energy… I seriously wonder sometimes if he's on some kind of hyper drug.

"Come on, Noelle, you slept through half of yesterday, all through the night, and half of today. Surely you've caught up on sleep by now." My dad knows about my travelling trouble and he's normally really understanding about it.

Not today.

"Noey, it's my last day before I wake up hours before you. I would like to see you awake a little bit today," I heard the smile in is voice as he went on, "even if watching you sleep is incredibly cute."

"Dad," I mumbled, wondering what had made him so insensitive this morning.

"Besides, our next door neighbors have a son around your age-ish, and I want you to meet him. It'll be good for you to know someone around here." I just groaned again and tried to drown out his voice. He sighed. "Either way, you're going to have to, since they're coming over in forty minutes."

THAT got my attention. "WHAT?" I screeched, sitting bolt upright in bed, nearly cracking skulls with my father as he tried to pull back in time and nearly failed. "And you didn't mention this before why?"

All I heard was him laughing maniacally as he rushed from my room back downstairs. I sighed. "My father is crazy," I informed my new bedroom, as though it hadn't figured that out already.

Oh, yeah, another thing about me: I talk to inanimate objects. A lot. Something I got from my dad; you'll see one or both of us yelling at some poor object that we ran into as though it was the thing's fault we hit it. I also tend to just talk to things. It helps me work out stuff that I can't tell people, even my father…

No one needs to know how much I'm still going through. Even I don't really know how much I still hurt. Probably not a good combination, but whatever. It works for me.

Anyway, after my dad's announcement of guests in less than an hour, I bounced out of bed into the bathroom it connected to.

I loved my new bedroom, in case you haven't noticed. It's so different from the one back in America. Soft green walls with white trim and a chocolate-milk-colored carpet. It would really fit my stuff when the rest of it got here later today, I thought. All my Tokio Hotel paraphernalia. Posters, a doormat, a bedspread, buttons, shirts, wristbands: you name it, I have it. The only thing I have yet to do is meet them, and I'm not planning on that one. I'm a fan, yes, but not to the point where I have to meet them, or I'll go nuts. I'm more the type to admire from a distance.

If I don't get close to it, it can't hurt me, right?

Pondering these thoughts, I hopped in the shower and back out in record time (aka about fifteen minutes). Once I was done with that, though, I had a problem. Most of my nice clothes were still on their way from the States to Germany. This was nicht gut… Ha, my first German phrase, yay! Anyway, after a while, I just dug through what I did have, hoping to find something decent. Eventually, I settled on a pair of ripped up light jeans, a black T-shirt that said "I'm Ninja (you can't see me)" on it, and my typical black sneakers. I pulled my now-nearly-dry hair into a messy bun at the back of my neck and I was good.

As I rushed to the top of the stairs, I heard the doorbell ring and tripped. Just my luck. The first time I meet the new neighbors and my distinct lack of balance shows up. Great. My dad opened the door as I wobbled, trying to regain my balance. Of course, as soon as they walked in, an older woman, probably in her fifties, followed by a brown-haired kid that looked familiar. My balance tipped a little farther, and I desperately reached for anything that could hold me up.

No luck.

Just as the familiar-looking kid reached to shake my dad's hand, what was left of my balance died and I started falling.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as I saw the ground coming up to smack me in the face. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the impact that never came.

Instead of hitting hard wood floor, I slammed into someone's soft-hard body with a loud, "Oomph!" Muscular arms caught me and carefully set me on my feet, holding me until whoever it was became sure I wasn't going to fall again. I concentrated on making sure my balance had come back from vacation, trying to ignore the arms still hovering nearby, ready to catch me again if I needed.

Forcibly shoving thoughts of testing my theory out of my mind, I raised my head to thank whoever had caught me. Then my throat froze as all words died a horrible death in my head.

Georg. Georg freaking Listing was standing rather close to me, a concerned look in his eyes as he watched me, arms still out. Georg Listing, possibly my favorite person ever, my idol, had just seen me showing off my lack of balance, and just caught me… Dirty thoughts rang in my brain and I firmly shook my head once to get rid of them. No one but my dad needed to know just what he and band had done to me.

Clearing both my head and my throat with a small cough, I resurrected the words I'd been about to say before I recognized him. "Thanks." Then, remembering the few German words I knew, I added, "Danke schon." Just to sound smart. He smiled at me knowingly and slowly lowered his arms.

"You're ok now, though?" Darn him and his sexy German accent, making sane thought die again. Now I had to go and bring it back to life _again_!

"Euhm, yeah, thanks."

"Gut." He smiled again and stepped back, allowing me to get a look at his mother for the first time. Dang, but he looked just like her. Her hair, her eyes, her… ok, I'm going to stop now before you all realize just how horribly in lo- I mean, obsessed- I am with this kid. Shaking bad thoughts out of my head again, I forced myself to remember how to be polite.

I smiled at Mrs. Listing and stuck my hand out. "I'm Noelle, if my father didn't mention my name before." Mrs. Listing smiled and shook my hand.

"He did not, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Her smile was different from Georg's, so I assumed he and his dad had that in common. I smiled back and released her hand.

"Pleasure is mine." I felt my dad beaming behind me at my manners; I've been known to forget them. Especially when I'm surprised, like right now.

Georg's mom stepped back and turned to pull her son forward again. He'd slunk back after making sure I wasn't going to fall over my own feet again, apparently hoping to avoid being noticed. I found myself smirking at him as he attempted to argue with his mother and failed. She pushed him towards me- and the image was hilarious: twenty-year-old Georg allowing himself to be shoved around by his mom- before moving around us to follow my dad to our bare living room for what would end up being hours of chatting.

Georg looked nervous, shifting from foot to foot, not quite meeting my eyes, which actually wasn't hard to do. All he had to do was look straight forward and he'd be looking about seven inches above my head. Yeah, I'm a shrimp; I barely pass the five foot test, and I'm a stick. I could probably eat my own body weight in a day and not gain a single pound. I'm just lucky that way; it drives my dad bonkers.

Not like that takes much. He's bonkers anyway.

I turned my attention back to Georg, who was _finally_ looking at me again. Probably wondering where my brain had gone, something I often wondered.

"Sorry, my mind has a habit of running away on me." He blinked, confused.

"What?"

"Um… my mind was wandering."

"Oh."

We were both quiet for a moment, and I took the opportunity to study him, noticing that he was doing the same to me. It made me want to fidget, wondering what he saw and what he thought. I sighed softly. "It's getting boring just standing here. You want to go out back or something?"

"Sure."

I turned and headed for the kitchen, hoping my dad hadn't finished all the Cokes off already. He had a bad habit of doing that… A quick peek into the fridge showed that he hadn't. I grabbed one for myself and one for Georg, ignoring his slight wince. Apparently when I'd said "drinks", he'd thought alcohol, not soda. Typical German. I snickered, and he glanced at me again.

"Mind wandering again?"

"Sorta." He snickered then, and I nearly tripped on air at the sound. He needed to do that more often. It was cute, almost cuter than Bill's. Almost.

We headed out to the backyard and plopped down on the stairs to the deck, as there was no deck furniture yet. My dad and I would have to do something about that soon, oh, well. I popped my Coke open and chugged. I loved chugging soda, it scared people. No one expected me to be able to. Georg's eyes went wide as he watched and took cautious sips of his own.

"Careful, don't choke yourself." At his words, I snickered and sprayed Coke from my nose. He stared at me and then burst out laughing. If I hadn't been in pain from my nose, I would have joined him. Instead, I just grinned like the idiot I am around guys I like and waited for him to calm down.

After he did, he turned to me, his expression suddenly serious. "Were you wondering why I didn't 'introduce myself'?"

I shrugged, knowing what he was getting at. "Not really."

"So you know." It wasn't a question. "Are you a fan?" That was.

"I'm a fan, yes, but not a creepy-stalker fan."

"I see." His green eyes scanned my face, and whatever he was looking for he seemed to find it. "Glad to know my mom's next door neighbor isn't freak."

"Hey, now, just 'cause I'm not a stalker doesn't mean I'm not a freak!"

"You're actually insulted by that? Really?"

"Unlike some people, I'm proud of being insane." I grinned. "Ask my dad." He slowly started to grin back, and then we both randomly burst out laughing.

After our laughing fit, we just sat out there talking about whatever came to our minds until his mom poked her head out to tell him she was heading home.

"I might as well head out, too." He rose and helped me to my feet, his hand staying on mine for an instant longer than necessary. "Your dad mentioned something about you needing someone to show you around, Noelle?"

"Not show around, just hang out."

He grinned again. He'd been doing that a lot around me, it made me happy. "I can do that. I'll see you around then." He waved and headed out before I could make a sound.

Long after he'd left, I managed to utter a response. "See you around."

**AN: so, yeah, there's chappy two, yay! Too lazy for long an, so I'll see you all in chappy three and in eighteen of 4G4G! *does happy dance* good night, y'all!**

**TwinSwords**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: ok, here we go! So, this chappy and possibly the next one will be from Georg's POV, which will be interesting… I'm not sure how well I'll be able to write him, or any guy, but hey… and thanks to Alex is Bill's Kleiner Android, for helping me make up my mind about multiple POV's or not… Thanks, and I love you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL! Sadly…**

**CLAIMER: NOELLE BELONGS TO ME, SO STEAL AND DIE!**

Chapter Three

"See you in a month, Georg!" Bill called to me as we went our temporary separate ways.

"Don't miss me too much!" I yelled back, causing Bill to glare at me and Tom to cackle. "He misses you already," the older Kaulitz twin called. I chuckled as Bill smacked him before waving to me and my best friend, Gustav, who was doing his best to maintain a straight face. He was actually doing a really good job, too… Dangit, why can't I do that? My poker face doesn't exist. Tom teases me about it constantly. SO does Gustav. Bill can't; his is as bad as mine.

Anyway, before I completely lose my train of thought here, the four of us- myself, Tom, Bill, and Gustav- had spent months arguing with Jost (FYI, David Jost is our manager… In case you weren't aware, the four of us are in a band called Tokio Hotel. We're pretty famous, so if you haven't heard of us, you must have your head up your butt or live under a rock or something.) about getting a small break. He'd been all for us going straight from Europe tour to recording a second album.

We thought he needed to have his head examined.

Well, we think that anyway, but even more so now.

Anyway, so we'd started to pester him about the break idea a good two months before that tour ended. He'd said no about a million times, but then Bill and Tom worked their Kaulitz magic (or the puppy face, whatever floats your boat) and convinced him with only a week left. So now, the four of us were going to our respective hometowns.

"Georg, are you going to moon after Bill forever or can we get going?" Gustav grumbled from behind me. His serious face was gone and he was smirking at me, which was never a good sign. Gustav smirking meant someone was about to get their butt handed to them. Scary thought, since that dude was, unfortunately, large and frighteningly muscular. And he pulled that off while being only five-seven. Not fair.

"I was not mooning after him, and yes, we can go." Gustav nodded, his face sliding back into normal "serious mode" and heading for my car. Since he and I lived close by, I was driving him home, and then I wouldn't see him for a month, since we'd all agreed to spend our free time with our families. We got to have "family time" so rarely, it was going to be wonderful having a whole month of nothing but.

I got in the driver's side and we sped off, each looking forward to something during our break.

I was hoping to spend quality time with my mother, seeing as how I haven't seen her in forever, but I also had some old friends that I'd been neglecting in recent years that I really needed to catch up on. Being famous really does have some serious drawbacks. I sighed, and Gustav glanced over at me, turning the radio down so we could talk.

"You ok?"

"Hm?"

"I know you heard me."

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Mother henning is Bill's job, not yours."

"Yeah, but Bill's not here, so… What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Gustav just groaned. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"So my mom tells me all the time." I turned the radio back up before he could come up with a response, hoping he'd just let it drop. Luckily he got the hint and started staring out the window again.

A couple hours later, I had dropped him off at his family's house and was pulling into my own driveway, surprised to see an unfamiliar car in the driveway next door and my mom talking to a strange man. I honked and she turned and waved me over before returning to her conversation. I mumbled something insulting before shutting the car off and ambling over.

"Georg!" My mom hugged me happily, and I couldn't help but hug her back, even though it was awkward with that guy just two feet away.

"What's up, Mom?"

She smiled and turned back to the stranger, smiling. "Mr. Shanahan, this is my son, Georg. He's only a couple years older than your daughter." That caught my attention. He had a daughter. I had a brief Tom-thought and had to wonder if she was pretty… No, bad Georg. No perverted thoughts about a girl you haven't even seen yet.

"Really? Well, that's convenient. Oh, speaking of, could you do me a huge favor… Georg, was it?" I nodded, shocked that he'd pronounced my name correctly. He had an accent, American, I thought, which made it even more surprising. Americans had a bad habit of butchering my name.

"What did you need?"

"Well…" He went red, and bad thoughts started bouncing around my head again. "I kind of have a lot of stuff to carry, and my daughter is kind of asleep… She never travels well, and I don't want to wake her up."

"Und?"

"Could you carry her up to her room?"

"Euhm…" I was sure my face went beet red, as it suddenly felt rather hot. That and I heard my mom laugh in the background. "I mean, sure. I can do that." Ugh, why does my voice sound like that? I cleared my throat roughly, and tried again. "Just tell me where her room is."

"Thanks. It's at the top of the stairs, first room on the right."

"OK." I went to the car and suddenly all my blood flew south. A girl, this Mr. Shanahan's daughter, I assumed, lay curled up in a ball on the front seat. How she did that, I have no clue, but she did, somehow… and, the way she was curled did interesting things to… Wait, bad Georg! Bad! I mentally slapped myself and focused on how to lift her. Eventually, I settled on picking her up bridal style, trying to ignore the way her hair… No, Georg, bad. No bad thoughts. Instead, I attempted to concentrate on finding her room and failed utterly.

As I carried her upstairs, she mumbled something that sounded like "Mommy…" It made me wonder where her mother actually was, but that wasn't my business, so I ignored my curiosity and slowly went up the stairs. After I got up threre, proud that I hadn't pulled a Bill and fallen on my face, I looked for the first door on the right, found it, and went in, carefully laying the still-sleeping girl on the bed. She made a small happy noise and curled up again, causing her sheets to bunch up around her.

Speaking of her sheets, I happened to notice that they were black with the Tokio Hotel symbol all over them.

Uh, oh. This could end up being very, very bad. Whoever she was, one thing even I could tell just from that. She was a fan. Quite possibly a stalker fan, too. Great. And, even better, I'm going to be home for a month. Oh, joy.

Ah, well, hopefully this was all me jumping to conclusions. Maybe those were handed down from a friend? Or, if they were hers, as in actually hers, and not hand-me-downs, maybe she wasn't a stalker and this was accidental?

Yeah, that was it, I decided as I headed back downstairs to find her dad and my mom still talking.

"So, I was thinking, since she hasn't actually met you yet, would you like to come over tomorrow and get to know her?" Mr. Shanahan was saying as I came in.

"That sounds fine. What time?"

"I'm guessing around two? She's not going to be up before that."

"Wonderful!" my mom sang out happily. "We'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yup!" Mr. Shanahan turned to me, still smiling. "So, she still asleep?"

"Yeah." I tried not to think of the way she'd looked when I left, curled up, her long blonde hair spread around her, her head pillowed on her hands. She'd looked so damn cute like that… NO! BAD GEORG!

"Good. She'll be out for about a day, so…"

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Why is she gonna be out that long? I mean, jet lag is one thing, but…" I trailed of, realizing just how weird I must sound. "Sorry."

"Nah, you're fine." He grinned at me. "She never sleeps in planes, so she was up the whole time, plus jet lag… she was almost walking into walls on our way to baggage claim."

"Oh." I stuck my hand out, glad that my manners hadn't completely deserted me. "It was nice meeting you. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Indeed!" He shook my hand dramatically and then showed me and my mom, who'd been waiting by the front door, out with a wave.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, I knew it. Something was going to happen…

What it was though, I would never have guessed.

**AN: so, yeah, there's three… sorry it sucked, it was kinda filler… I was going to have this be a combination of one and two, but that would have been too long, so…. ^_^ either way, I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

**TwinSwords out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: harro again, my dears! Time for chappy four, yay! So, yeah, ima not gonna bore you with long an, so ON TO THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL (sadly) SO DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS!**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN NOELLE SHANAHAN AND HER FAMILY SO STEAL AND DIE!**

Chapter Four

That night was probably the longest and most boring night of my life. I was home, yes, and I didn't have any band-related thing to do, which was nice… but, I was so used to having something to do, I didn't know what to do with myself now!

After getting back from meeting my mom's new next-door neighbors, we ended up just having dinner together, talking about nothing and everything, and then I went upstairs, watched Saw IV for the fifth time and then just went to bed.

I know. Boring, right?

Yeah, that thing called "free time"? If you've ever had those times when you have absolutely _no_ free time, you can probably relate to that feeling of forgetting what to do with it. But, anyway, my first night home was boring as hell, and not at all what I'd been hoping for in terms of vacation. The next morning, though was quite interesting and a great deal more fun. Except for the manner in which I woke up.

My mother's lovely (by which I mean annoying as hell) voice was the first thing I heard the next day. "Georg!" I groaned and mumbled something that was probably gibberish, or maybe "go away", I'm not really sure. Even I can't understand what I say in the mornings. "Georg, get up! Don't make me come up there!" I just rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. Hopefully, she would realize waking me up now was not a good idea and leave me alone.

No such luck.

Just as I was about to drift off again, something cold and wet slapped me in the face as the lights in my room turned on.

"Agh!" I growled, pulling the ice-cold washcloth my mom had just chucked at me from the door off my face. "What the hell was that for?"

She glared at me. "Language. And I told you I'd do that if you didn't get up."

"No, you didn't."

"I did. And you really need to get up, it's afternoon already."

"So?"

"So, get your lazy butt out of bed and come downstairs. We're going over to the Shanahan's in an hour." With a last disapproving look, she turned and left. I just groaned loudly enough for her to hear and rolled off the bed, landing with a grunt on the floor.

Well, that was one way to wake up: the floor-to-ass alarm. Still slightly groggy, I stood and stumbled into the bathroom, hoping a shower would help wake me up. It sort of did, and I came out again ten minutes later with a functioning brain (as in, it was now capable of higher thought and not just, "Brains!" Yes, I'm a zombie in the mornings… But Bill's worse. He's a bitch in the mornings. It's funny.) and attempted to find something respectable to wear. The only thing I really had was what I'd worn yesterday, and Bill would kill me if he found out I'd worn the same thing two days in a row. I sighed and mumbled a quick curse before going on a search and rescue mission for something clean.

Eventually I settled on a black Fallout Boy t-shirt and dark jeans with the ever-present sneakers… I sound like a girl, damn… girlfriend's had a creepy influence on me, holy crap. If I'd known this would happen, I never- oh, wait, getting ahead of myself… We'll get to that later.

Anyway, just as I finished getting ready, as in, straightening my hair (and I know for a fact that a lot of guys do that, so don't you dare give me a hard time!), my mother yelled up the stairs for me to hurry up and get downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" I called back, mildly annoyed. She wasn't normally this irritating… I don't think… But, regardless, I raced down the stairs and was proud of myself for not tripping. I'm normally a bit of a klutz, something the guys always give me grief about. It's not fair; Bill's almost as bad, if not worse, and he gets away with it. What's up with that?

"Breakfast's on the table, Georg, and we'll be heading over soon."

"OK." I scarfed down breakfast, ignoring my mom's face, which was really funny, by the way. If I'd let myself pay attention to it, I would've choked from trying not to laugh. After I was done, and after my mom got over her disgust of my eating habits, we headed next door. My mom rang the doorbell and within seconds Mr. Shanahan had opened it, smiling.

"Hi! Come in, come in!" He stepped aside, still looking almost creepy-happy… Sort of like Bill, now that I think about it… Huh. Weird. Anyway, my mom shook his hand and made small talk for a second before motioning me forward. As if I didn't know to… I stuck my hand out to shake his but before I could, a loud, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" sounded from the top of the stairs.

Thinking it was some sort of fangirl, I immediately looked up, only to see that the girl from last night falling down the stairs! (Part of my mind was ecstatic to find out that I wasn't the only klutz who falls down stairs after tripping over air. And, before you ask, yes that is possible.)

Before I'd even registered the need to move, I was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to fall into me; I got there not a second too soon: right after I was there, she slammed into me with a grunted, "Oomph!" That was when I realized how bad of an idea this was; her body fit perfectly against me, she was warm… I quickly set her down, keeping my arms close by in case she fell again. Her eyes were closed, which was probably a good thing. My face was hot, no doubt bright red, too, and it would have been extremely embarrassing to let her see me blush.

Hell, it would be embarrassing for any girl to see me blush. Or anyone for that matter, like the guys. I'd never hear the end of it.

After a moment, though, she opened her eyes and looked up at me. Recognition flared as her gaze met mine as heat raced through me, and I cursed in my head. She knew who I was. Damn. Seconds after that, though, the shocked look faded, replaced by a shy smile. "Thanks." Then, with a slightly proud look on her face, she added, "Danke schon." I could barely keep from laughing… She'd said that purely to sound smart. She did have a decent accent though… Interesting. Anyway, I just smiled at her and stepped back, realizing again how close we were.

Forcing myself not to blush again, I asked her, "You're ok now, though?"

"Euhm, yeah, thanks."

"Gut," I answered then got busy trying to fade into the background and trying to ignore what this kid did to me. Needless to say, I failed at the second. Miserably.

The girl had turned to my mother to introduce herself, "I'm Noelle, if my father didn't mention my name before."

I didn't even hear my mom's response: my mind was ringing with her name. Noelle… Noelle… A beautiful name, really, and it suited her…

She was just as pretty as her name, in my opinion.

I was dragged roughly out of my thoughts as my mom turned back to me, with the look on her face that made me want to turn and run as far as possible away from her. "You need to talk to her, Georg."

"What?" That was not a good idea. This kid- Noelle- turned me into a pile of gibbering goop. With most of my blood relocated to that area below the belt. Nope, that really was not smart.

"You heard me."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts." She pushed me towards Noelle, and I couldn't really argue anymore. Not like I could to begin with; my mom is impossible to argue with. I saw Noelle smirk slightly and mentally cursed again. Why? Why me? Why not Bill? Or Tom? I sighed as my mom left to talk to Noelle's dad, leaving me alone with a girl that turned my brain into that of an über-perverted fifteen-year-old boy.

I shifted uncomfortably, trying to study her without staring. She was really short, a good seven inches shorter than me, at least. (Ha, I feel tall!) Her hair was long, pulled back into a bun at the back of her neck, and was a light blonde. Hazel eyes smiled slightly as she caught me staring. Crap. I'd been trying not to do that!

"Sorry, my mind has a habit of running away on me."

"What?" Apparently, she'd been lost in her own thoughts as much as me. Oh.

"My mind was wandering."

"Oh." No need for her to know that mine had been doing the same thing, I thought as I cursed my one-word answes. I'm never shy around girls, when did this happen? Is it just her?

We were both quiet for a moment, each lost in our own thoughts. But apparently, she had the same problem of a short attention span as me, 'cause about two minutes of silence later, she spoke up again.

"This is getting boring. Want to go grab a drink and head out back or something?" Drinks! Was she really offering alcohol? She didn't seem the type… I followed her to the kitchen, where my hopes of a cold beer were murdered. She pulled a couple Coke cans from the fridge and handed one to me. My face must have shown something, as she giggled softly under her breath.

"Mind wandering again?"

"Sorta," she answered before heading to the back deck. I chuckled and followed. Once we got there, she popped the can open and started chugging it.

How the hell she did that, I have no clue.

All I could do was stare and try and set a good example by drinking mine slowly. That and I'm not crazy enough to try and chug soda. "Careful, don't choke yourself." She snorted then and Coke sprayed out her nose. I stared for a couple seconds then burst out laughing. She glared at me, her eyes sparkling, and carefully cleaned up her Coke snot. Once done with that, she just sat there, grinning at me, waiting for me to finish.

I did, and then remembered my question from before. Turning serious, I asked her, "Were you wondering why I didn't introduce myself before?" I had all but decided that she was a fan, but I needed to know for sure.

"Not really." She shrugged.

"So you know." I paused to study her face. "Are you a fan?"

"I'm a fan, yes, but not the creepy-stalker kind." She seemed totally honest, which made me feel better.

"I see. Glad to know my mother's next-door neighbor isn't some kind of freak."

She looked insulted. "Hey, now, just because I'm not a stalker doesn't mean I'm not a freak!"

I was surprised. "You're actually insulted by that? Really?"

"Unlike some people, I'm proud of being insane." She smiled and added, "Ask my dad." I felt myself start to smirk back and then we both burst out laughing.

That lasted for a while, but once we got it under control, we ended up having one of the best (and normal) conversations I've had in a long time. We talked about everything from the band to favorite movies. She's into music as much as me, sings, plays clarinet, and was trying to learn guitar but had to give it up when she moved. After what felt like hours, my mom poked her head out and said she was going home. "I might as well head out, too," I said as I stood and helped Noelle to her feet, my hand subconsciously staying on hers for a second longer than necessary. "Your dad mentioned you might need someone to show you around?"

She made a face that suggested her dad had been lying and answered, "Not show around, just hang out." I grinned again. I'd been doing that more around here; it was weird. I wasn't used to smiling this much. Grumpy faces were easier. And more me.

But whatever.

"I can do that." I felt proud of myself when her face lit up with a grin and a light blush. "I'll see you around then." I waved and followed my mom out, not giving her a chance to mess with my head anymore.

I'd gotten so used to Tokio Hotel Band Georg, I'd almost forgotten what Normal Georg was like… Maybe this was good for me… Maybe she'd help me find myself again…

I felt myself smile again at the thought. That girl was doing something to me. I didn't know what it was, but I liked it.

**AN: ok, my darlings, here's four! Hope you liked it!**

**And y'all know the drill by now, or at least I hope you do: click that lonely little button down there and review! It'll make me and the button happy!**

**TwinSwords out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: so, here's five, yeah! And, yay, 4g4g updated go me! so, yeah, reviews are lovely things and I will love you forever if you give me reviews! Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL, much as I would like to…. ^_^**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN NOELLE SHANAHAN, SO STEAL AND DIE!**

Chapter Five

Georg

The next couple of days were filled to the brim with family stuff and old, long-neglected friends. However, I did embarrass the crap out of myself: every time I passed by Noelle's house, I always paused and studied her windows, hoping she'd pass by and I'd get to see her. I did that once while hanging out with one of said long-neglected friends, an old friend from way back when named Carmel. She, of course, was curious and ended up asking questions that I would have preferred to never even have to consider. Hence the embarrassment.

"Georg?"

I blinked. I'd zoned out while watching Noelle's house. "Hm?"

"What's at that house over there?"

"Which one?"

She snorted with laughter and punched me in the arm. "The one you've been staring at all day."

"I've been-"

"Yes, you have. So, what's over there? Is it haunted or something?" Her eyes glimmered. I had forgotten how into ghosts she was. Geez.

"No, it's not haunted." I sighed. That would be easier to explain… she didn't need to know what I was really looking for at the house next door.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not telling you!" I grumbled. I wanted to tell her, but I had gotten so used to getting made fun of for every little thing that I started not saying things. I blame the Kaulitz twins… Namely Tom, but still.

"Why not?" She pouted, but the Kaulitz puppy face put it to shame. "Come on, Listing, tell me!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"I've seen better puppy faces, dude. It's not gonna work this time!" I laughed as she sighed in defeat.

"All right, you win." I sighed slightly in relief. I loved the kid, she was a great friend, but she didn't need to know that I was already wrapped around a girl from America that I'd seen twice and met only once. In fact, no one really needed to know that. Let alone… No, I want her to know, just not until I'd gotten to know her a little better.

My friend left a few hours later, after we'd watched a marathon of our old favorite movies. Memory Lane… Sad place to revisit when you know you'll never live those days again.

_Present Day Note: Wow, that was depressing! So, um… yeah…_

The next day, I figured I'd try to screw up the courage to visit Noelle again. I wanted to get to know her, and on my own terms, not on my mother's terms. It was a need, a need I couldn't quite explain.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Noelle

I spent the handful of days after the day I had deemed "Meet Georg Day" (I know, original, right?) organizing my room and helping Dad settle his stuff in as well. My room now appeared to belong to a total Tokio Hotel fanatic, as I had coated the walls with posters and wall scrolls I had had made, a series of buttons, the TV my dad had bought me two years back sitting on a stand that was filled to the brim with CDs and DVDs… all of which were Tokio Hotel related. The rest of my media was still downstairs waiting to be organized.

Which was what I was doing today. Dad had asked me last night to see about organizing all of our media into Dad's, Noelle's, and Both. That was going to take me a while, seeing as how we had a simply ridiculous amount of both DVDs, CDs, tapes, VCRs and God knew what else. My dad still had records from the 80's that he listened to. Where he found a working record player I have no clue.

Anyway, so after I got up around eleven in the morning and had breakfast, I settled in for a few hours of organizing, wearing nothing but a sports bra and sweatpants. Brilliant idea, as I later found out.

"Let's see here," I muttered. "Sound of Music, Dad's. Spirited Away, mine. Star Trek, both… Doctor Who, both. Ooh, Nausicaa, mine. Phantom of the Opera, both. Pride and Prejudice, mine. Gone with the Wind, Dad's… Why the hell does Dad watch Gone with the Wind? That's a chick flick." I sighed. "I need music!" I announced to the air. Getting up swiftly and somehow not falling over my own feet, I ran upstairs for my iPod and iHome. They were both sitting on my bedside table, next to a framed picture of Tokio Hotel I'd taken at the last concert I'd been to. NO, I'm NOT a stalker, even though it sounds like it! I snagged my music and paused to smooth my Tokio Hotel comforter. I loved that thing, almost as much as I loved my TH doormat-turned-bathmat. Just because they actually allowed a Tokio Hotel doormat to be made. It amused me far more than it should.

Anyway, I rushed back downstairs, almost falling down the stairs in the process but still made it to the living room in one piece. I turned my iPod on and scrolled through my playlists looking for something that I was in the mood for. After a while, I settled on Evanescence. As that blared through the empty house, I turned my attention back to organizing.

"…Howl's Moving Castle, both… Ooh, I love this song!" I smiled and started singing along to Bring Me to Life, my favorite song be Evanescence.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb._

I loved singing this particular song. She sang high enough for it to be a challenge and for me to still sound good. Plus, it was just a really good song in and of itself. My voice got louder as the song went on, to the point where I didn't even notice the doorbell ring two times (apparently, my guest mentioned that later) and someone knocking on the door.

I did notice when the song ended and someone started clapping.

12345678909876654321 (yeah, i'm bored)

Georg

I walked up the driveway to Noelle's front door, hoping no one was watching me. After all these years of being stared at, one would think I'd have gotten over it! But, no, I have to be all paranoid. Ugh!

Anyway, I made it to the door, rang the doorbell, and waited. No one answered, so I peeked in the window. I didn't see anyone, but I heard music playing inside; I figured she was there, just not paying attention. So I rang the doorbell again. Really. Was she really ignoring me? Eh, no, she just didn't hear me! Yeah, that was it! Ignoring the cynical part of me, I went ahead and pounded briefly on the door, figuring that if she didn't answer, I'd just go in. She didn't, so I did.

Testing the doorknob and pleased to find that it was unlocked, I slipped in and listened. The music I'd heard from outside was pounding my ears and I had to wonder how on earth this kid wasn't deaf yet. Grumbling, I followed the sound of it until I found the source of it: their living room. Then I had to stop and stare.

Noelle sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by piles of DVDs and VHSs, singing. I stood in complete shock, unable to really do anything but stand there. She wasn't wearing a shirt and her hair only covered part of her back, allowing me a good glimpse. My brain turned off completely.

Ugh, why does this always happen to me? I'm normally ok around girls! Normally, ok, that's a lie right there… Tom's ok with girls; I'm less than ok… I'm, meh… Maybe it's because I'm the bassist? Or… Oh, screw it, it doesn't matter.

All that matters is that there's a really pretty girl in there, doesn't know I'm here, and here I am thinking dirty thoughts about all of it. I hate my brain sometimes, I really do. I sighed and heard Noelle stop singing as the song changed. I shook my brain back into normal gear and out of the gutter and stepped in, applauding her singing, acting like I'd just gotten there.

I wasn't expecting her reaction.

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP ON A STICK, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU SPRING FROM?" she screamed.

"Umm, the door?"

She took a deep breath, apparently to calm herself down, before speaking again. "The door was open?" I nodded and she mumbled something. "What?"

"Dad forgot to lock the door again… What am I, his babysitter?" I snickered: Tom had said the same thing of Bill a million times. Probably more than a million times, actually, now that I think about it.

She pouted as I laughed. "Don't laugh, it's true!"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing 'cause Tom's said the exact same thing about Bill."

"Oh!" She thought for a minute. "That's ok then!" I smiled at her, and it felt so much more natural that I would have thought. What the hell was this kid doing to me?

Speaking of, I felt my eyes involuntarily drop from her face for an instant. She noticed, I saw when I jerked them back up. Her face was bright red; apparently she'd forgotten she wasn't wearing a shirt. "Um!" Her voice had leaped up a bit from embarrassment. If I was more honest with myself, I would have thought at the time that it was cute. Unfortunately, I wasn't. "Let me go get a shirt from my room…" she trailed off as she bolted upstairs. I smirked and decided to be impolite and follow.

I got to the top of the stairs just in time to hear her door slam. As if that would keep me out! I tested the doorknob; she hadn't locked it, good. Carefully, the door slid open, and I peeked in. Sadly, she'd already put a shirt on and was looking around her room, a proud smile on her face. I opened the door all the way and stepped inside, knocking once on the doorframe to announce that I was there.

She whirled around, blushing again. This time I had to admit it was cute, but then I noticed how much her room had changed since I'd brought her here that first day.

Posters of the band covered almost every bare space on the walls, pictures were everywhere, her lampshade was covered with buttons and patches, the bedspread was of the band, and… Ok, that was weird. Pictures of me were scattered throughout the full-band mess far more than I was familiar with. Mein Gott, was she a-a-a a ME-fan?

1011121314151617181920

Noelle

Crap, crap, crap, crap! Georg had just seen me shirtless! Granted, I was wearing a bra, but… Oh, my God, I want to die! I'm so embarrassed… That was NOT supposed to happen!

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut after me before digging around for a shirt. Eventually I settled on a black tank top and had just pulled it on when I heard a knock on the door. I turned around just in time to see Georg walk into my room and stare around him in shock.

Oh, yeah… My room, the Tokio Hotel/ Georg Listing shrine. My mind chuckled nervously and I tried to stop the blush from rushing to my face again. Needless to say, I failed. This was way too much for me to deal with. He was IN MY ROOM! Georg Listing was in. My. Room. Ok, I sound like an obsessed fangirl, which I swear I'm not! I just… I respect him, and I want to get to know him as a person. If anything goes from there, I'd be happy, but… Because he's as famous as he is, there's no chance it would work. I'd just be setting myself up to get hurt again.

I didn't need that. Ever again.

"… stalker-fan?" I blinked, having only heard the last bit of his comment.

"What?" He smirked at me, and I barely restrained the urge to throw a pillow at him and wipe it off. Then again, it probably wouldn't have done anything if I had, anyway… Oh, well.

"I said, I though you said you weren't a creepy stalker-fan?"

"I'm not. Haven't you ever heard of a closet fan?" His smirk widened, but this time there was something behind it.

Concern? Oh, God, I hope not. I didn't need some famous rock star being worried about his mother's next door neighbor. Nope, not at all. Or at least, that's what I tried to convince myself. Either way, the look was gone before I really saw what it was.

"No." He looked confused, poor guy.

"Then just look at me. I'm the poster child of closet fans." His face scrunched up a little. I laughed; he was too darn cute when he was confused. "I don't need to get stuff signed, I wouldn't have died if I didn't meet you, I'm just happy to have your music to listen to and concerts to go to. And, of course, tons and tons of paraphernalia. That's always a plus!" His eyes bugged out, and the scrunched look went away, sadly.

"Ok… But, now what?"

"We talk?"

He smiled, a real smile, not at Tom-smirk that made me want to punch him or throw something at him, and answered, "I can do that!" He plopped down on my bed, motioning for me to follow. I did, and waited for his question. "There is one thing I wanted to ask you that I forgot to from last time."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Where's your mom?"

My world went black for a second then was filled with pictures of my mother's face. Smiling at me, kissing my dad, scowling at my dad, yelling at my dad… She had stopped loving him; she had HURT him… and me! I felt my blood suddenly boil. I hated her. I hated her for hurting my dad. He loved her still! He always had, why couldn't she see? My vision went from black to red in a millisecond. How could she be happy while my dad lived on with a fake smile and a broken heart?

My mind screamed a thousand meaningless words as my head dropped to my hands. My mom was gone, long gone, and she was never coming back.

"Noelle?" I barely heard Georg's soft voice through the screaming in my head. "Are you ok?"

I debated lying, but decided he'd probably see through it. "No." He stiffened, then I felt something wrap around my shoulders, pulling me against something strong and warm.

His chest.

He was hugging me! For a moment, I forgot about my mom and just relished in the feeling of someone holding me. My dad hadn't done this in a long time, and I'd forgotten what it felt like. It felt nice… Slowly, my body relaxed against him, and the tears I'd been hiding for years pricked at my eyes. The pain I'd hidden from myself made itself known in that one innocent question and the gentleness of a guy I never thought I'd meet. I allowed myself to do the one thing I'd sworn I wouldn't in front of anyone, ever again:

I cried.

**AN: ok, so, chappy five done, wOOt! And, yeah, I know it's a little dramatic and filler-y, but… yay for Georg-Noelle fluffies! So, yeah, the next chapter will be more of Georg-Noelle-bonding, so BE PREPARED and don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Review, bitte!**

**TwinSwords signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: so, here's chappy 6, yay… I IZ HAPPY! So, yeah, fun stuff… YAY FOR NOELLE-GEORG FLUFFIES! ok, ima done bein' a spazzoid now… ^_^ on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL! As much as I may wish to… or anything else that belongs to them in real life, including all of Noelle's paraphernalia.**

**CLAIMER: I DO OWN NOELLE SHANAHAN AND HER FATHER (who finally has a name, whoo!)**

Chapter Six

Noelle

The tears dropped down my face in little rivers, something I was exceedingly embarrassed about. Not even my dad had seen me bawl like this; it was horrible for me to be seen by anyone crying, period. Part of the reason I didn't do it often.

Or at all, really… I never cried. Ever. Except now. Crap on a stick.

My breath came in little hiccups, and my shoulders shuddered. If I'd let Georg see my face, either during or after, it would have been bright red and blotchy. Ew. I hated the way my face looked after I cried. It was so UGLY! Ew ew ew ew ew… I tried to ignore what my body was doing, even though I was the one that had let it. Dang it! Screw my crazy emotions… and screw my mother, who'd made me this way!

The tears now weren't just out of sadness anymore. Nope, the anger was back now. My vision was red behind my eyelids, and my heart started beating faster, out of pure rage. My mother had left, she was gone, and my father and I were left to pick up the pieces and move on. I often wondered if it had hurt her to leave us, or if we were just a blip on the grand scheme of the life of Caroline Leera. I hoped it hurt her. I wanted her to spend all of her life regretting that she'd left, that she'd stopped loving Dad, that…

"Noelle?" That was when I realized that the tears had stopped. I was still shaking, though, probably just because I was mad. That tended to happen to me. I sighed and slowly leaned back to look Georg in the face. Not remembering that it was red and ugly. "Are you ok now?" Darnit, that concerned look was back! I really didn't need that, not from him… Ok, maybe I did.

"I will be…" I leaned back into his chest, happy to be warm and to be held by someone. It helped that I'd always liked him. "As long as I'm here, I'm good," I told him, my voice somewhat muffled by his chest. His arms tightened around me for a minute.

"Gut." We stayed that way for what felt like forever, and I enjoyed every second of it. But, as whoever so famously said, "All good things must come to an end". Darn whoever it was for being right!

Slowly, we pulled apart, but before I could run away (as in, across the room, away. I was scared of letting him get any closer, but he wasn't gonna have that apparently.) he covered my hand with his. As soon as he did, I became incapable of moving. Dangit! Why did he… Scratch that, _how_ did he do that to me? No one else ever had. Then again, no one else had been able to get that close to me in this short a time span. Ever. I had built up these walls, I guess, after my mother left, and I had flatly refused to let anyone in.

Until now.

Georg gently folded his hand around mine, making my heart jump around sporadically and my breath to catch. I hated it when people did that to me, normally, but for some reason, with him, it didn't bug me that much. Maybe I actually liked it when he was close… Yeah… I liked it… No, that's not it… I was just obsessed with him, so of course I'd like it when he's around… But if it was just obsession, I'd be more mortified than I was to cry in front of him. Maybe it was more than that. Maybe I'd… No, no that couldn't be it! I'd just met him three days ago! It wasn't possible.

Or at least, I hadn't thought it was possible. He proved later that it was.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. As of right now in my story, I'm still in denial! Go, denial!

He poked me suddenly, and I leaped about a foot in the air, shrieked like a five-year-old, and fell straight to the floor.

"What was that for?"

"You zoned out."

"… Oh. But still! Did you really have to poke me?"

"Ja." He smirked, and this time I didn't resist the urge to throw something at him. I grabbed one of my many pillows and chucked it at his face. Direct hit! "Score! I hit Georg Listing in the face, I win!" I did a little victory dance on the floor, but was rudely interrupted by the pillow I'd just thrown at him. "Hey!"

"Revenge." He was laughing at me. Dangit, that meant war!

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I yelled, chucking the pillow back yet again. He just laughed and caught it.

"Bipolar?"

"No. Why?"

"You were just-"

"Say it and I hurt you."

"Sorry," he said quickly, reaching down and pulling me back onto the bed. "Why?"

"Cause it's embarrassing!"

"Shouldn't be."

"When you're me and you hate letting people see you… do that… Yes, it is." He pulled me against him again, and this time I just snuggled. He was so warm… With cold hands. How did that work? Eh, screw it. Why was I asking this stuff again?

"I see." He was quiet for a moment, his free hand mindlessly rubbing my arm. I felt goose bumps run up my body at his touch, but I wasn't cold. "So… Where _is_ your mom?" My heart wrung at the question, but this time the red stayed away.

"Gone."

73049274857929048757583920

Georg

As soon as Noelle suggested talking, a thousand questions I'd forgotten to ask before leaped into my head, but there was one that I really wanted to know. Deciding I'd ask that first, I went over and sat down on her bed, hoping she'd follow me.

She did, happily, and I turned to look at her. "There is one thing I forgot to ask you from last time."

"Oh? What is it?"

I took a deep breath, unsure of how she'd react to the question, and asked, "Where's your mom?" I was expecting her to say something simple, something along the lines of "she'll come later", or "she's with family." Something easy.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

The gentle light in Noelle's eyes went out in an instant before filling with an odd mix of anger and pain. She stared straight ahead, not seeing or hearing me when I tried to talk her out of it. Apparently, talking about her mother was not my brightest idea. As I watched, she covered her face with her hands, and her body started to tremble. Before I really knew what I was doing, I was reaching towards her again, with the intention of holding her together and never letting go. "Noelle?" I paused, unsure if she'd heard me. "Are you ok?"

A brief moment of pregnant silence passed, then, "No." My body went tense; I had no experience dealing with this. I wasn't good at it, never had been. She needed someone like Gustav, cuddly and easy to talk to. Not me. Tasmanian devils were cuddlier than me on my best day, mainly 'cause I had no clue what to do. While my mind was in denial, though, my body had already gone ahead and done what I had wanted to do for a while now. My arms were around Noelle's slim shoulders, her head buried in my chest before I really was aware of what was going on.

Yup, "unobservant" is the understatement of the century.

She seemed shocked to be there, but after a moment, she relaxed, putting a fair bit more trust in me than I thought I deserved. I just sat there, holding her, hoping it was enough. For a minute, it was, but then I felt the shaking come back stronger than before. Her shoulders shook and she let out what was either a small cough or a sob. I hoped it was the former, but… Just my luck.

She was crying.

Not knowing what else to do, I just hugged her and prayed the tears would end eventually. They did, after what felt like eternity, but she was still shaking. Trying not to show just how freaked out I was by all this, I tried to get her to talk again. "Noelle? Are you ok now?" Slowly her head rose and she met my look, which was probably a mix of concern and pity. Her eyes darkened for an instant, so I pushed those feelings away; the slightly angry look vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and she nodded.

"I will be…" She buried her face again and tacked on, "As long as I'm here, I'm good." I had to smile at that, seeing as how I felt the same way, despite the fact that I was a little on the disturbed side.

"Gut." We were quiet for a time, but eventually, it got awkward, so we pulled apart. As soon as she was gone, though, I felt a cold emptiness where I knew she belonged. Deciding I'd investigate that later, I returned my attention to her just in time. She was about to slip off the bed, but that wasn't in my agenda. She was staying right where she was, so I grabbed her hand, hoping that would keep her there. It worked, go me! While I was cheering to myself, she had zoned out as well, so I forced my thought train back on track and poked her to pull hers back too.

She jumped at least a foot in the air, screeched, and fell neatly to the floor.

"What was that for?"

"You zoned out."

"…Oh. But did you really have to poke me?"

"Ja." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, as a second later, a pillow came flying at my face.

She cheered herself when it hit, "SCORE! I hit Georg Listing in the face, I win!" I had to laugh as I watched her do a little dance on the floor before deciding to get revenge. I threw the pillow back at her, grinning. "Hey!"

"Revenge!" I laughed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" I wasn't expecting the sudden roar or the pillow to come at me again, but this time my reflexes decided to stop hating me for two seconds, allowing me to catch it. Was this kid bipolar or something? Two seconds ago, she was… yeah, that, and now she was acting like she'd just had a whole jar of candy to herself.

"Bipolar?"

"Nope. Why?"

"You were just-"

"Say it and I hurt you." Despite the fact that she was a good head shorter than me, I believed her.

"Sorry." Suddenly feeling awkward about sitting on her bed while she was on the floor, I pulled her back up and captured her hand again; she snuggled against me, willingly this time, and I felt a sudden rush of a feeling I couldn't explain. Forcing that away until later, I returned my attention to our current conversation. "Why?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Shouldn't be."

"When you're me and you hate letting people see you… do that… Yes, it is." She wiggled around for a second, apparently trying to get comfortable.

"I see," I murmured, trying to ignore the way my body reacted to her. I felt warm, content, in a way I hadn't in years. Ack, bad. Not now, not now… "So… Where _is_ your mom?"

"Gone."

Gone? What on earth was that supposed to mean? Gone as in, dead, or gone as in… It hit me. "Gone" meant, out of her life. Like my parents, and the Kaulitz twins, her parents were divorced. Her mother no longer had anything to do with her life. Pity and understanding battled for supremacy in my head, but I ignored both of them, choosing instead to just hold her again.

Her mother had made a mistake when she'd left Noelle. I knew that, but… Did she? Or did she feel, like I had for a long time after my parents' divorce, that it was somehow her fault, that she deserved to be motherless? If she did, I was going to have to fix that.

I didn't understand this sudden desire to take care of this kid that I had only just met, but it was there; I didn't want it to go away, either, any more than I wanted her to go away. This was where I was meant to be, and this was where I would stay.

**AN: so, there's six for ya! Wooooooooo! So, again, sorry for the drama, but it had to be done… don't worry, I'll be getting back to the awkwardness sometime in the next couple of chapters, and a new character will be introduced soon, yay! *holds up applause sign* and, also, don't worry, the other band members will show up soon, too…. And to Mistress Fang and Alex is Bill's Kleiner Android, I'll be adding you in around chapter eight or nine, I'm thinking… and if you have any ideas, feel free to send them to me and I'll see if I can work them in! to the rest of you, reviews are lovely things, and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**TwinSwords**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: anyway, so…. First off, I AM SOO SORRY FOR MY ABSENSE…. Writer's block decided to come visit me** **again T_T… so, yeah, hopefully I'll be able to slug my way through it by just… writing… I hope…. So ima gonna stop rambling and start chappy seven! Woo!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKIO HOTEL, much as I may wish to, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM IN THIS FIC!**

**CLAIMER: I DO, HOWEVER, OWN NOELLE AND AIDEN SHANAHAN (aiden is Noelle's dad btws), SO STEAL AND DIE!**

GEORG

Strange feelings of protectiveness shoved aside from the moment, I decided to play the infamous "question-and-answer" game. "Hey, Noelle?"

"What?" she snapped playfully, I hoped, turning to look at me.

"Personal question that I probably shouldn't have asked aside, you wanna play a game?"

"Game?" He eyes narrowed suddenly. "Dangit, I just lost the game! Argh!" she growled, slapping herself in the head.

"Was?"

"Not explaining that one! So, what is this 'game' you speak of? Aside from The Game, I mean."

"Umm…. Not gonna ask. The game I was thinking of is a sort of 'question-and-answer'. I ask you a question, you answer truthfully, and then you ask me one, and I have to answer truthfully, too."

She studied my face closely for a second, apparently deciding whether or not it was worth the risk. "Fine by me, I guess." I couldn't help but smile at her answer. "So, are you answering or asking first?"

"I'll answer."

"Great, now I actually have to think of a question…" She trailed off as she carefully thought of a question. "Got one!" she announced joyfully a few minutes later. "How'd you take it when your parents divorced?"

I actually had to stop and think about that one for a minute. Was this revenge for my personal question earlier? "Is this revenge for earlier?"

She smiled evilly, "Kind of. Now answer!"

"Fine!" I paused, for Bill-like drama, making her sigh and tap her fingers impatiently. "I didn't take it too well, really. For a long time after, I thought it was something I'd done, that for some reason, because I'd done something bad, I deserved to have my parents split up." I sighed softly, wondering if this was really a good idea. I snuck a glance at her face, unsurprised to see a combination of empathy and understanding on her face; yeah, good idea. "So, my turn to ask you something, ja?"

"Go for it."

"I know you're a fan."

"Yeah…"

"Who's your favorite member?" I forced myself not to hold my breath; it was entirely possible that my assumptions from earlier were entirely groundless.

"…"

"Come on, you promised you'd answer!"

"Agh, fine!" she grumbled finally. "My favorite's you."

"Seriously?"

"Honest to God. I knew you guys before you were Tokio Hotel, and, well… I liked Tom best for a bit, but then I realized how little of his upstairs brain he uses." She smiled, her jade eyes sparkling at me. "Then I started watching you more often, and, well, the rest is history." Noelle glanced around her room, still grinning, "Quite frankly, I'm surprised you didn't figure that out when you saw my room."

"I thought so, but I wasn't sure. I get so few fans; Tom and Bill generally steal them all. I think this is the first time I've stolen a fan from Tom before." I had to smile at that: Tom was going to be beyond pissed when he found out that I'd stolen a pretty fangirl from him.

"He's gonna be mad isn't he."

"Probably, but he'll get over it." We shared a smile and a laugh over that, imagining Tom's face when he found out. Priceless.

"So, it's my turn to ask now, yes?"

"Ja."

"Cool beans." She thought for a minute. "Does it really not bother you when the twins, namely Tom, tease you?"

"It used to," I answered honestly. "But, after a while, I kind of got used to it. Hell, nowadays I tease them back, constantly. My turn again."

"Yup." She waited, a little bit scared of my question. "Go ahead."

"Why do you hate your mom so much?"

"Um. Do I really have to answer this?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

"Damn."

"Come on, Noelle, please?" I was playing up the fact that she like me best, hoping it would work. "You said you would!"

"Fine!" She sighed heavily. "So long as, after this, we'll stop with the personal questions."

"Agreed."

"So, my parents divorced when I was eight, but the fighting started around when I was five, I think. My mom apparently just stopped loving my dad, and she wanted to split. He wanted her to stay, but she wanted to go for some reason. So, when I was eight, she filed for divorce and left. After that, we never heard from her again. For a while, I just wanted her to come home, but after seeing how much she had hurt my dad, I didn't care. I just wanted her to hurt as much as we had." She paused, then forced a smile. "Well, that was depressing."

"Not really."

"Thanks for lying, but that was depressing. So, new subject!"

"I wasn't!"

"New subject!"

"Fine. Wanna watch a movie?"

"OH, YEAH!" she yelped suddenly.

"Ow."

"Sorry," she muttered, "I just forgot I was in the middle of sorting our media stuff."

"Oh." I hesitated for a second. "Do you want me to go?"

"No!"

"All right then," I muttered, "So, do you want me to help?"

"That'd be nice." Noelle smiled at me, and a strange feeling, that urge to hold her and never let go, hit me full force. I made myself smile back at her, and trailed behind her as she headed back downstairs.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in her living room, sorting and then watching movies. While we were sorting, Noelle would play random songs from her iPod, and blush profusely whenever one of our songs blasted through the speakers, dancing around like a lunatic all the while. It was hilarious. I spent the whole time smiling and laughing like a loon, the old, Normal Georg coming back from wherever he'd been hiding.

I was grateful to Noelle for bringing him back. He'd been gone for far too long; I'd forgotten how to act as Normal Georg, and she was bringing him back. That feeling came back, along with tingling in my stomach, a happy feeling. Bill had described this feeling before, the feeling of knowing that a person loved someone. Could that even be possible?

Was I falling for her?

**AN: well, I WAS gonna make this longer, but I happened to like where this ended…. hn…. Anyway, y'all should know the drill by now, REVIEW, please, and if you have any ideas for the next chapters, something you want to see, someone you want to see more of (minus the band, they're coming in later, I PROMISE!) oh, and there's gonna be a new character showing up sometime soon, you'll like her! So anyway, I'm done rambling now, thanks for being patient with me, I know this took a while to update! Sorry!**

**TwinSwords sighing off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hallo again! I'm sorry it took so darn long for me to get this up… I was posting it on another website, waiting for reviews, and yeah….. see where that got me XD… and I was hit with a major case of writer's block… so forgive me and please don't' kill me!**

**DISCLAIMER: much as I would love to say I own TH I can't claim them…. Neither can I claim any franchises they are connected to, also much to my regret ^_^**

**CLAIMER: happily, I CAN claim Noelle, her family, and a new character who will be introduced soon!**

NOELLE

I didn't see too much of Georg over the next week. My dad randomly decided that he'd started work too early and we needed to spend some quality "father-daughter time" together…. As if we didn't already spend quality time together…

Hell, that's all we did. I mean, come on, he's been my only parent for going on ten years now, you'd think he'd had enough quality time… Oh, well, I think you and I both realize the only reason I'm complaining is because his whole "time together" thing kept me from Georg for almost a whole week! God, I sound like such a fangirl… But, yeah, enough of me whining.

Dad wound up buying a bunch of old German movies that had badly dubbed in English- probably so he could laugh at the voices- and we watched them about a thousand times over the course of the week. I had never quite realized how much my dad loves to rewatch movies. Over and over and over again. I swear, I was seeing circles, we watched so much of the same movies.

I have to admit, they were good, though. And at least we were doing something entertaining if I had to stay away from my… crush, obsession, you pick. It's all the same to me, really. I'm still wondering, though.

I'd liked Georg way before I met him. I had spent so much time watching the DVDs of the whole group, focusing on him; it almost got to the point where I knew what he was thinking. Which is kind of scary, now that I'm thinking about it. Hmm. Oh, well, it's not important now, anyway! But, now that I've met him… It'd odd, I could read his face so well when it was on TV. In person, he's so much harder to figure out. And normally, I'm really good at reading people. It's odd…

The last time I'd talked to him, he'd kept spacing out. I'd caught him giving me these odd, almost worshipful looks… I think. But it was strange; I hadn't done anything for him to be looking at me that way. I'd just met him, after all, and was still trying to figure him out. I was just being Noelle, and that's it. I didn't understand then what all those looks meant. Nor did I understand what was happening between me and him. I knew I was attracted to him, but that had been before I met him. Now, I don't know what to do.

Dammit. I don't think I've ever been this confused in my life… Ok, except maybe for when She left. But I didn't know then what the strange quivering I felt in my stomach whenever I saw him playing his bass in his bedroom (shirtless, I might add), and I think he may have seen me once or twice, doing God knows what. I do a lot of random crap in my bedroom, including sit on my bed and tell stories to myself.

I'm not crazy, whatever gave you that idea?

But, yeah, as of right now, I don't really know what to do. Did he think of me as highly as I thought of him? Or did he see me as just another slightly crazed fan? Was I just another girl for him to joke around with and then leave in the dust when he went back to his busy schedule?

I hoped not. I still hope not…. But either way, it's impossible to tell. I can only hope.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP

GEORG

That next week, I was bored out of my mind. Noelle hadn't been around, and I was slightly worried. Had I scared her off? She'd seemed fine when I was talking to her, but maybe she'd figured that I would just up and leave and she'd be better off no waiting for me… I hoped not. For better or for worse, I was going to do my damndest to keep her around, and I was not going to leave her behind. I couldn't.

Even after having met her only a few times, she knew me, the real me, better than I knew myself. Somehow, she knew how to pull the old me, the one from before the days of fame, back from God knows where. Now I was slowly becoming more like I'd used to be. Carefree, able to enjoy life without always having to look back over my shoulder to make sure a camera wasn't following me. Able to come home and not have to worry about my mother's private life being invaded because her son was a rock star. Much as I love the life I have now, sometimes I wish I could be just Georg. Not famous Georg. Just Georg, as Noelle knew me now.

I don't know. I'm confused about everything right now. When I left with the band to start living our dream, I had left so many friends behind, and not all of them had forgiven me for it. Hell, I hadn't really forgiven myself. Bill and Tom were able to keep up friendships from home, for the most part, as was Gustav. The only ones I had left were Carmel and Gustav. And Gustav didn't really count, since I saw him all the time.

I still don't know why Carmel hasn't turned her back on me yet. I barely ever see her, and when I do, I'm usually so focused on band stuff. It really isn't fair to her, but she hasn't given up on me so far. She really is too patient.

But, ja. I'll just have to wait and see how things go… hopefully they'll go well, but… No, they'll be fine. Yes. I hope so…

QRSTUVWXYZ123456789

GEORG (plot moving on now, sorry)

"Georg!" My mother's voice rang up the stairs at me. Luckily for me, she hadn't woken me up this time!

"What, mom?"

"Don't take that tone with me!" she called back, laughing. A minute later, she was standing outside my door. "Aidan called."

"Aidan?"

"Mr. Shanahan."

"Oh." I took a minute to figure this out. "You're on first-name basis now?"

"Shut up, you. We're adults!"

"So am I!" She stared at me. "What?"

"Anyway, he said he needed to get back to work, and he was wondering if you'd show Noelle around town. Introduce her to people, stuff like that." She made airquotes around the phrase "stuff like that", and I had to laugh. Noelle's dad was…. Or I guess I should say Noelle was so much like her dad. Whatever. The two of them were almost frighteningly similar.

"Ok?" I thought about it then, and realized that I was being asked to spend time with Noelle. "Sure, does he want me to go now or in a bit?"

"He said to give Noelle about an hour, but I figured I'd let you know now." I nodded.

"Ok, sounds good. So I'll go over in an hour?"

"Pretty much." Mom turned towards the door, and then turned back, "Make sure you don't stink before going over, please!" Then she ran for the stairs, knowing I'd have to put my bass down before being able to chase her.

"HEY!" I gently set the instrument down on my bed and considered chasing my mother around the house just for the fun of it. After a moment, I decided against that plan, seeing as how I still needed to get ready myself. Sighing, I grabbed clothes for the day, thanking whatever deity was up there that my mom had done laundry so I now had clean clothes, and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Thirty minutes later, I was done, and left the bathroom, pulling my hair into a ponytail as I went. It was simply too much work to straighten it, and I was feeling lazy. I sighed as I rushed downstairs, hoping Mom had actually made something decent for breakfast; if she hadn't, I was stuck with cereal again… Which wasn't too bad, but when that's all we were able to have on tour, it got old after a while. Thus, the hoping for anything but cereal.

I got lucky. Mom had made waffles. Good stuff, waffles. I love waffles… God, I sound like Bill. That's embarrassing. I've seriously spent _way_ too much time around that kid. Grumbling about this, I plopped down at the table and once again displayed my, to quote my mother, "disgusting eating habits." Luckily, Mom wasn't in the room at the time, so I avoided the lecture I would have gotten otherwise. Yeah!

Ok, I'm done… For now.

Anyway! For once, I was actually done with everything just in time to be somewhere on time. I ran upstairs and grabbed my shoes before racing back down, putting them on and calling back to Mom, "Leaving now, bye!"

All I heard from her was a chuckle and, "Someone's excited!" I rolled my eyes and forced myself to walk calmly next door. Like the first time I'd come visiting, I rang the doorbell and waited; unlike the first time, someone actually answered the door. Mr. Shanahan pulled it open and smiled when he saw me.

Seriously, though, the only person I've ever seen smile so much is Bill, and that's because he's Bill. This guy was starting to creep me out just a bit.

"… come in?" I suddenly realized he was asking me a question.

"Sorry?"

"Would you like to come in?" His slightly creepy smile fell into a conspiratorial smirk and he added, "Noelle's not quite ready yet."

"Oh." I hesitated, unsure if I should go home and then come back, but then decided that since he'd already invited me inside, it'd be rude to decline. "Ok." He stepped back and motioned me inside with an old-fashioned flourish. I had to laugh as I passed him, and he joined me easily. Obviously, Noelle's dad was as much of a strange human being as she was… Or was it Noelle was like her dad? Oh, well. They're almost like Tom and Bill, so similar it's scary.

Mr. Shanahan led me into their living room, which had finally been set up to look like a living room, and offered coffee, which I regretfully declined. (What, I love coffee. Good stuff that… I blame Bill.) Eventually, when he came back, a slightly awkward silence settled over the two of us. I waited for the inevitable questions to start.

"So, Georg."

"Ja?"

"You're from that band Noelle likes, right? That Japanese city and a hotel?"

"Oh, yeah. Tokio Hotel. Ja, I play bass." I sighed, adding, "I don't get as much attention as the twins do, so… Yeah."

He gave me a sympathetic smile. "If you don't mind my asking, does that ever bother you?"

"Sometimes," I answered honestly, a bit surprised that he was asking _these_ questions the day I was technically stealing his daughter for the day. Huh. I was about ready to elaborate when we heard the telltale sign of Noelle rushing/falling down the stairs again. She was once again wearing the black T-shirt she'd been wearing when I'd first met her, the ninja one, and I was seriously wondering if it was jinxed. So far, whenever she wore it, she fell. I sighed as she appeared, red-faced and flustered, at the bottom of the stairs, almost running into the front door.

Mr. Shanahan rose swiftly and padded over to her, making sure she hadn't succeeded in hurting herself again. "You ok, Noey?" All I heard was a mumble, but Mr. Shanahan belted out a laugh and after a moment, Noelle joined him. "Anyway, Georg's already here," he waved me over, "so, why don't y'all head out? You ate earlier, right?"

"Yes, dad." Noelle shoved her father off her and smiled up at me. "If you're ready, then?" What? Who was this? Demure, girlish Noelle… I was scared.

"Sure. Let's go." She grabbed my elbow then and practically ran out the door, almost forgetting to open it in her rush to get out. I heard her father laughing behind us, but Noelle was ignoring him, so I chose to do so, as well. Figured it'd be easier that way.

Once we were out of her hose, she slowed down and turned back to me, turning red again when she realized she hadn't let go of my arm. She dropped it with a muttered, "Sorry," when she realized and I just patted her head.

She glared at me.

I laughed.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE DO THAT TO ME?" she half-whined, half-yelled, turning and stomping away from me.

"What? Hey, Noelle, get back here!" I ran after her, catching quickly, and taking her hand in mine to keep her from running off again. "Calm down." She sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled for a minute before falling into step beside me. "It's just that everyone does that…. It gets annoying after a while." She grinned up at me. "But it's ok, just don't do it too often, yeah?"

"Sure." I pulled her in the direction of the park Carmel and I had used to come to all the time. It was really pretty, calm, peaceful (unless there were a million kids around, but there shouldn't be this time of day.). I figured she'd like it.

"Where're we going?" she asked.

"Not telling."

"Aww, why not?"

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise." She pouted. It was almost as good as the Kaulitz puppy face. Dammit. If she ever met Bill, I was so screwed. If I wasn't whipped already, if she learned that face, I would be. Quickly. Dammit. Luckily, though, for the time being, it didn't work. "Nope, not telling. You'll find out soon, anyway!" She huffed, but went along with it.

A little while later, we arrived at park, and as I'd suspected, the child in Noelle was ecstatic. She turned to me with a sudden light in her eyes. "This place is, AWESOME!" and she belted out the last word before taking off running towards the playground, whooping. I just stood there staring after her, wondering if Bill had somehow managed to possess her. She was acting _just like_ him!

"Georg!" Her happy voice dragged me forcibly out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Get over here!" I looked up and found her scrambling up the jungle gym. Although why this place still had it was beyond me; the thing hadn't been used in ages, since it looked like it was about to fall apart. Mothers had been talking about trying to get it removed but had yet to actually do anything.

In short, I was suddenly _very_ worried.

"Noelle!"

"What?"

"Don't climb-" Too late. She was already halfway up the damn thing, and it was all I could do to get over there and pray she didn't fall off or it break before I could. I barely made it in time.

The rusted bars of the gym couldn't hold her weight, and just as I managed to get under her, I heard them squeak and break. Seconds later, Noelle screeched her way down, landing on me for the second time.

However, unlike the first time, I went flying as well, somehow landing with her under me, our faces literally inches apart. She was staring at me, her face red, eyes as wide as humanly possible. Our breath raced, and I was sure our hearts were going at the same speed. I was also pretty sure my expression mirrored hers perfectly. But, despite the awkwardness of our position, neither one of us moved.

She stared at me; I stared at her. Neither one knowing what to do now.

123456789987654321

NOELLE

Georg had brought me to a park! A nice one, too, it had a jungle gym, swings, and everything! The six-year-old in me was beyond excited to see all this play stuff. As such, it only took me two seconds to revert back to six-year-old Noelle, and rush off to play, after informing Georg that I thought this place was amazing.

It also didn't take me long to decide I wanted to try out the jungle gym, despite the fact that it looked like it wouldn't hold my weight. It didn't.

Luckily for me, Georg had decided to be my personal savior yet again, and wound up right under me when the gym broke and I fell screeching, waiting to feel hard ground and possibly the pain of a broken bone or two.

What? I'm a klutz, I thought I'd mentioned that earlier?

Anyway, so I fell, landed right on top of Georg (again, dangit! I can't wear this shirt anymore; it causes me to be even clumsier, if that's possible.), and then somehow ended up under him, our faces just inches apart.

My face felt hot, and I was sure I mirrored a tomato in my red glory. I was positive my eyes were round as dinner plates, and almost as wide. His face looked just like mine, wide eyes, red face.

But it was odd. Shocked and embarrassed as I was, I didn't immediately shove him off me. In fact, I was quite content to just stay that way, provided nothing inappropriate happened. So, we just lay there, staring at each other, until suddenly, his arms gave out and he fell, his face landing right by mine. He turned, his dark green eyes meeting my hazel ones, and I realized for the first time _just_ how close our faces were.

And of course, my body betrayed my mind (which was saying that I wanted to but shouldn't) and I did something I had told myself I would never do.

**AN: I know, y'all hate me now, don't you? Hehe…. Oh, well, at least I gave you an update after….. uhhhh… far too long, yeah? Anyway review and tell me what you think and it will give me the inspiration I so desperately need to continue this story….**

**As always, ideas and requests are welcome, and I will see what I can do to include them in the story… and that new character I keep promising is most likely gonna show up in chapter nine…. It makes the most sense, timing-wise…**

**Oh, yeah, that reminds me…. I think im gonna go back and edit I think it was chapter four? oh, wait, no it was five… and introduce her there…. But she won't become important until nine, so…. Yeah, sound good to y'all?**

**I'm done**

**This is TwinSwords signing off!**


End file.
